


Vlogging Surprise

by Itsukyon



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr has a heart, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, YouTube Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsukyon/pseuds/Itsukyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is recording another one of his YouTube videos with his boyfriend Erik, when he is surprised half way through the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vlogging Surprise

Charles’s POV

  
“What’s up you guys, today I’m here with my lovely boyfriend Erik, if you didn’t realise” I said to my viewers, well the camera.

“I feel so loved, if no one recognised me, I mean you’ve dragged me into many of these videos that they should remember who I am” Erik butted in.

“Yeah, I know, poor you” I replied pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, poor me”

“Anyway, today we will be doing a Q+A, I asked you in the last video and put a post of twitter and tumblr for questions and we got a bucket load of them so we will being answering as many as we can, right before we get started, Erik can I ask what is a suspicious lump in your pocket” I questioned.

“You’ll find out later” He replied.

“What later in the video or after the video” I asked.

“Later in the video, well if I don’t forget that is” Erik replied.

“Okay, anyway let’s get on with the questions” I said to the camera.

“First question is ‘Who asked who out and when’” I read out.

“I did, we were at Disney land Paris and we had stayed late and there were fireworks and I just asked and as you could guess he said yes” Erik replied, I smiled at the memory before turning back to the questions that were on my phone.

“Okay, next question is ‘Who’s the Seme and the Uke’” I read out.

“What the hell does that mean” I looked over to Erik with a questionable look.

“I don’t know” He replied before pulling out his phone and typing it into Google.

“Ah. Seme is top and Uke is bottom” Erik said putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Why couldn’t you people say that, anyway Erik the Seme and I’m the Uke” I mumbled blushing whilst hiding my face in Erik chest.

“Awe, is my Ukey embarrassed” Erik teased.

“Shut up”

“Anyway, moving on” Erik said grabbing my phone.

“Right, ‘Erik have you ever met Charles parents’” Erik read it.

“No I haven’t since Charles won’t allow me” Erik told them.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to meet them, it’s just that they probably be pissed I never said anything about you to them” I told him before grabbing my phone back.

“Uh, well unless they watch your videos” Erik said kissing my temple.

“Right next question” I went to read the question but before I could read the question, Erik grabbed hold of my phone dumping it onto my bed.

“Hey what was that for” I complained.

“It’s time for your surprise” Erik said.

“Oh really” I muttered before watching grab the thing from his pocket and getting down on one knee. Wait a sec is he doing what I think he’s doing.

“Charles Francis Xavier, you are the most wonderful man that I’ve met and I loved every minute that I have been with you. I’ve couldn’t imagine my life without you and I would never want to. You are everything that I could of imagined in a man as well as much more, I care for you and love you unconditionally, I love you and my love for you grows everyday and I want to grow old with you by my side, will you do me the honour and make me that happiest man alive and to marry me” Erik said, tears flooded from my eyes.

“Yes, oh my god yes” I replied, a smile grew on Erik face before leaning up to me and claiming my lips in a passionate kiss; I smiled back and kissed him back. When he pulled away, he slipped the engagement ring onto my finger.

“I love you” I said.

“I love you too” Erik replied before kissing me again.

 

 

Charles's engagement ring

[ ](http://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCOjSpteHlcYCFQrsFAodbZ8AqQ&url=http%3A%2F%2Fdalia-menifee.blogspot.com%2F2015%2F03%2Fmens-engagement-rings.html&ei=-4eAVajpD4rYU-2-gsgK&bvm=bv.96041959,d.d24&psig=AFQjCNHhszPEuRbaYLqfF1uZR_Rqitr2uw&ust=1434573106484038)


End file.
